redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Austin8310
I would also recommend reading some of the fan fictions, some are really good. And if you need help with anything on the wiki, ask anyone.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:49, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Some Nice Links- Helpful for Fan Fiction If you have spare time to kill Make Your Signature If you want pictures (if this doesn't work, try the next one To pick up your pictures, I think Very nice list creatured by yours truly here Idk, random polls Idk, more random polls That's all, for now, but if you need help, you'll find anyone and everyone ready to help! Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 19:13, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Austin8310! Hopes ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye needs any help just ask! see ya 'round!Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:17, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Welcome to Redwall wiki! Hollyfire gave you a ton of links, but here's some for some great fanfic authors. I won't put them all, that would take ages to type in, but here's a few. Shieldmaiden, Zaran Rhulain, Peony Laminar, Gandr Adderbane, Ferretmaiden, Major, and me. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or anyone else. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 02:06, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If you need to read some fanfics, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Brockfang, Bluestripe, Peony Laminar and heaps more! Could you please check out mine an comment on it? I hope we could be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:56, May 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Eres me request ifn ye don't mind doin' it :) Appearance: dark grayish-brown fur,(gray is REALLY dark and the brown fur is more just around the eyes and inside each ear) deep green eyes, wears Black tunic & darker gray cloak a broad black belt around waist and two brown straps over each shoulder to hold weapons(straps & belt are over cloak) Weapons: Two sheathed sabers strapped to back(over cloak) in a crisscross, a handle sticking above both shoulders for easy reach, two throwing daggers in belt, & two more in straps across chest Other: Has braided band around left wrist and a scar running diagonally from right side of forehead over left eye and cheek and ending just below the jaw line, and wearing a necklace of assorted teeth, thankee! Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 01:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Pic!! Hey Austin thanks fer the pic! It's Awesome!!! :D two things though, there were actually supposed to be two straps across chest but I don't think I said that in the description, ah well, and it was supposed to be a 'cloak' not 'cape' but... I think I may change it to cape though, I like how it looks it makes me look, mysterious and sneaky, thanks again! :DSister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) sorry I didn't respond sooner, but no that's fine it's cool the way it is, the tree is fine, I like trees they make for an easy escape from vermin, I like the sun too adds a nice touch, Thanks again matey!:D Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:43, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I didn't knew you drew. I like the pic you drew for Armel! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Coolness. I'll try to think of one for you. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 19:53, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ? (^ To the above comment.) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:38, September 21, 2010 (UTC)